Mine
by The Girl of the Green Scarf
Summary: Songfic (Mine - Taylor Swift)./ Catherine Malfoy, sobre James Sirius Potter.


**Oh oh ooo o**

**Oh oh ooo o**

"_Hey, senhor limpador de mesas."_

_Era uma brincadeira nossa. E esse era o motivo do seu sorriso; nossas brincadeiras faziam você sorrir independente da situação – como quando você me comparava a um smurf por ter parte do meu cabelo loiro, parte azul e como quando eu o chamava de porco-espinho por causa dos seus cabelos, genes de família. Nos conhecíamos de verdade a pouco tempo, mas pareciam séculos._

"_Eu sabia que você viria."_

_Você não iria se livrar de mim tão fácil. Eu estaria lá enquanto você deixasse, estava louca por você._

"_Espero que você não esteja reclamando."_

_Você riu. E se apressou a negar, uma das raras vezes que adquiria um ar sério._

**You were in college working part time waiting tables / Você fazia faculdade e trabalhava de garçom**

**Left the small town never looked back / Deixou a cidade pequena e nunca olhou para trás**

**I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin / Eu era o risco de fuga, com medo de cair**

**Wondered why we bothered with love if it never lasts / Me perguntei porque importar com amor se nunca dura**

_Estávamos largados no sofá do seu apartamento e eu estava com muitas coisas na cabeça – meus pais; brigas de novo. Você parecia perceber que havia algo errado, pois soltava piadas sem graça o tempo todo para me animar. Até que se calou por um momento, concentrado em qualquer coisa da faculdade._

"_Você acredita em amor, James?"_

_Você me ergueu o rosto e uma sobrancelha, talvez se perguntando se eu havia realmente dito o que você ouvira. Então você me olhou de forma profunda e se demorou dessa forma antes de responder que sim, mesmo confirmando com a cabeça._

"_Você já se apaixonou?"_

_Ainda me olhando daquela forma profunda, você sorriu. Então eu pude ver._

**I say "Can you believe it?" / Eu disse "Você consegue acreditar?"**

**As we're lying on a couch / Enquanto nós estávamos deitados no sofá**

**The moment I could see it / Naquele momento eu pude ver**

**Yes yes I can see it now / Sim sim, eu posso ver agora**

_Fomos passear no parque, você não conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo. Tomamos sorvete e conversamos sobre coisas banais._

"_Então, o que está achando da faculdade de medicina?"_

_Eu cursava medicina e você jornalismo, na mesma faculdade. E você parecia disposto a conhecer mais sobre o que eu fazia._

"_Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que quero largar para fazer curso de fotografia?"_

"_Tudo é surpreendente demais vindo de você, Cath."_

_Eu ri, enquanto lhe retrucava. Mais tarde, sentamos à beira de um lago e observamos as crianças correrem ao longe._

_Não sei você, mas eu estava longe, perdida em pensamentos, por isso me assustei quando você passou um de seus braços por meus ombros e me puxou para perto. Você ainda era James, por isso eu tive medo quando você me olhou daquele jeito profundo novamente, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e tocou os lábios de leve nos meus, murmurando que era aquilo que queria há séculos._

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water / Lembra quando nós estávamos sentados perto da água?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time / Você me abraçou pela primeira vez**

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter / Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine / Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha**

_Nós estávamos juntos agora, você insistiu para que eu saísse de casa e me mudasse para seu apartamento. Era um grande passo, e apesar de estarmos felizes eu ainda tinha medo de que tudo desse errado, relacionamentos nunca pareciam ser para mim._

_Era um dia raro, daqueles em que você chegava tarde em casa, provavelmente por causa da faculdade – a qual eu realmente havia largado para fazer curso de fotografia. Eu estava preocupada, você sempre voltava o mais cedo que podia._

_Então você me surpreendeu – você sempre me surpreendia com uma coisa nova, mas dessa vez me pegou totalmente desprevenida. Trouxera-me um lindo buque de flores e uma caixinha preta de veludo com um anel dentro. Me pedira em casamento. Casamentos me assustavam e você sabia, pois conhecia a história dos meus pais. Então me prometeu…_

"_Nós não vamos cometer os mesmos erros que seus pais, amor."_

**Flash forward and we'd been taking on the world together / Um pouco depois e nós já estávamos dominando o mundo juntos**

**And there is a drawer of my things at your place / E tem uma gaveta com coisas minhas na sua casa**

**You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded / Você aprendeu meus segredos e entendeu por que sou reservada**

**You said we'd never make my parents' mistakes / Você disse que não faríamos os **_erros dos meus pais_

_Nós estávamos passando por dificuldades. Não brigávamos, brigas era algo que gostávamos de evitar. Mas tínhamos contas para pagar e pouco tempo juntos, até o pequeno gatinho que achamos na rua tinha mais tempo com nós do que nós tínhamos um com o outro. Você gostava de dizer que era apenas uma fase, mas eu começava a duvidar._

_Então o tempo juntos se limitava a hora de acordar e dormir, você ainda trabalhava como garçom e eu fazia trabalhos temporários, então não ficávamos mais em casa durante a tarde. À noite eu saía com Rose e Scorpius para não ficar sozinha, enquanto você estava na faculdade. Rose concordava com você, dizia ser uma fase, que já havia atravessado com meu irmão. Já ele, Scorpius, não gostava de palpitar, assim como resolvia ficar de fora das brigas dos nossos pais._

_Então chegava o fim do dia, fazíamos perguntas automáticas sobre o dia um do outro, que também eram respondidas automaticamente, depois íamos dormir._

**But we've got bills to pay / Mas nós temos contas a pagar**

**We've got nothing figured out / Nós não sabemos de nada**

**When it was hard to take / Quando era difícil aguentar**

**Yes, yes / Sim, Sim**

**This is was I thought about / Era nisso que eu estava pensando**

_Então era isso. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada, e não conseguia parar de pensar em quando não conseguíamos nos desgrudar, quando estávamos bem. Eu me amaldiçoei por isso, e amaldiçoei você também. Você havia prometido, mas estávamos tomando o mesmo rumo que o relacionamento dos meus pais. Estávamos afastados e distantes e você não parecia fazer mais questão de me abraçar enquanto estávamos deitados e planejar um futuro antes de dormir._

_Ao invés disso, você deitava ao meu lado e me desejava boa noite, me deixando a relembrar de quando nós sentávamos à beira de um lago, ou deitávamos juntos no sofá da sala, ou mesmo quando estávamos simplesmente ali, brincando com nosso gato e conversando. Você gostava de dizer que eu era a melhor coisa que já foi sua, lembra?_

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water / Lembra quando nós estávamos sentados perto da água?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time / Você me abraçou pela primeira vez**

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter / Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine / Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water / Você se lembra das luzes da cidade na água?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time / Você me viu começar a acreditar pela primeira vez**

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter / Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine / Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha**

**Woah oh oo**

_Nós brigamos. Feio. Era só questão de tempo, eu sabia. Mas eu me senti totalmente perdida e mais assustada que nunca. Você prometera James, que não faríamos como meus pais. Você prometeu que cuidaria de mim e que não iria embora nem que eu o expulsasse da sua própria casa. E agora tudo parecia perdido, porque você não cumprira sua promessa. Eu estava com raiva, e assustada, e temendo sua reação. Acabara, eu sabia._

_Corri para a rua, não queria que me visse chorando. Mas você me seguiu. Respirei fundo e me preparei para dizer adeus. Mas você me surpreendeu – você era tão surpreendente quanto dizia me achar._

"_Ei, eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha."_

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 A.M / E eu lembro da briga às 2h30 da manhã**

**Cause everything was slipping right out of my hands / Porque todas as coisas estavam escapando das minhas mãos**

**And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street / E eu saí correndo chorando e você me seguiu até a rua**

**Braced myself for the goodbye / Me preparei para uma despedida**

**Cause that's all I've ever known / Porque é só isso que eu sabia fazer**

**And you took me by surprised / E você me surpreendeu**

**You said "I'll never leave you alone" / Você disse "Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha"**

_Você disse…_

"_Eu lembro como nos sentimos sentados na água, e toda vez que eu te olho é como a primeira vez. Me apaixonei pela filha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado. Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha."_

**You said / Você disse**

**"I remember how we felt sitting by the water / Eu lembro como nos sentimos sentados na água**

**And every time I look at you is like the first time / E toda vez que eu te olho é como a primeira vez**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter / Me apaixonei pela filha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine" / Ela é a melhor coisa que já foi minha"**

_Eu lembro como se fosse hoje, James, de tudo o que passamos. Lily, sua irmã, gostava de dizer que todo relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos, e que nós termos sobrevivido a isso significa algo. Então nos casamos, eu ainda tinha medo, mas você provou que queria passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado. Você sabe o quanto vale uma vida, James? Eu sei, e entendi o que queria dizer com isso._

**Hold on / Segure-se**

**Make it last / Faça durar**

**Hold on / Segure-se**

**Never turn back / Nunca volte atrás**

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter / Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine / Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha**

_Você cuidou de mim e nunca me abandonou, exatamente como prometeu. E eu descobri que é por isso que eu te amo._

_Hoje nós ainda moramos em um apartamento pequeno – porque, você sabe, uma casa grande faria com que nos distanciássemos – e ainda temos as mesmas ideias e brincadeiras de antes, mas agora você está formado e nós estamos casados e você está mais realizado do que nunca, pois vai ter seu primeiro filho. Nós vamos ter nosso primeiro filho, James! Não é maravilhoso? Você ainda me surpreende todos os dias, assim como diz que eu o surpreendo com as coisas simples. Ainda temos uma vida pela frente, James, e seremos muito felizes._

_Hoje faz três anos desde aquele dia no lago, completamos um ano de casados. Acho que dizer que lhe amo todos os dias não é suficiente, por isso estou escrevendo. Obrigada por me ensinar a não ter medo de amar, você é responsável pelo que temos hoje._

_Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha, James._

_Com amor,_

_Catherine M. Potter._

**Woah oh**

**Yeah yeah...**

**Do you believe it? / Você acredita?**

**Woah oh**

**We're gonna make it now / Nós vamos conseguir agora**

**Woah oh**

**And I can see it yeah yeah / E eu posso ver**

**And I can see it now, see it now, see it now / Eu posso ver agora, ver agora, ver agora**

N/A: Quero dedicar à Loire Caroline – a primeira a comentar na minha primeira fic postada –, não é bem sobre os Malfoy, mas é uma Potter/Malfoy. Espero que você goste.

Antes, eu quero dizer que admiro muito a Taylor Swift, mas acho que a música ficou muito melhor na versão do Glee ( .br/2012/10/glee-ouca-e-baixe-as-musicas-do-episodio-4x04-the-break-up/29369), na voz da Naya Rivera.

N/A: Para mim, essa música já conta uma história, por isso eu tive que colocar as falas do cara como as do James na história.

Não ficou a melhor coisa do mundo, mas foi o que deu. Obrigada.


End file.
